


With you

by rstarisk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, How to tag again, M/M, Smut, binding, blindfold, save Chan pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rstarisk/pseuds/rstarisk
Summary: Jihoon and Soonyoung finally gets to share a room together after all this time. Soonyoung wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse.





	With you

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta read. Will edit once I re-read the whole thing. It's not exactly easy to breath and read this kind of thing haha-

For once, Soonyoung couldn’t believe that he got paired up with Jihoon as roommates. Usually, during their concerts abroad, he was paired up with Chan or Vernon since the both of them mixed well with Soonyoung’s personality. Soonyoung admittedly knew he was too hyper for anyone else’s comfort but he was thankful for the younger ones for understanding his hyperness, especially Vernon. The boy had a long line of patience whereas Chan would just smack him with a pillow or start arguing with him. 

In their room, Soonyoung kept a safe distance between him and Jihoon. Intruding thoughts just popped out whenever he looked at the other especially now that Jihoon had a haircut which was by far Soonyoung’s favorite after from the red-mullet-undercut haircut. Not to mention that the composer had a nipple piercing recently. People could only imagine what Soonyoung’s reaction was. Chan was the only one who saw it and the boy wouldn’t shut up about it. Jihoon smirked at him once he heard about how Soonyoung had gaped when he saw the piercing after it was placed in. Soonyoung had definitely drooled at the idea. It was so sexy and as a growing man, Soonyoung couldn’t keep the pertruding thoughts. 

Stealing a glance at his roommate, who was by the window, Soonyoung takes in the sight of Lee Jihoon in an oversized blue shirt. The shorter man had a knack for wearing ridiculously oversized shirts that made him look like he was swimming in them. Earlier that day, they had gone to a promotion program that required them to wear their signature colors for the concert and Jihoon picked the pastel blue and white combination as usual. He knew he looked good in those colors and Soonyoung could swear to the heavens that Jihoon was doing it purposely. As the shorter man continue to look out the city lights through the window, Jihoon starts unbuttoning his shirt, oblivious to a watching Soonyoung who was drinking a bottle of cola. When Jihoon pulls his shirt down his shoulders, Soonyoung practically chokes on his cola, slapping a hand over his nose and mouth as the substance drip down his clean shirt. The commotion grabs Jihoon’s attention. He turns around, shirt still around his shoulders, to look at the mess Soonyoung had made of himself. 

“What are you doing?” Jihoon slowly approaches Soonyoung, pushing away chairs that obsecured his path towards him. “You just changed clothes and you’re already making a mess, aish.” 

Soonyoung tried to keep his gaze up but Jihoon’s nipple piercing peeked, his eyes couldn’t go back up. Jihoon was such a damn tease!

“I-I’ll get cleaned up. I don’t think I got any cola on the carpet anyway.” he says, wipping the sticky substance from his face.

Jihoon reaches for the bottle of cola from Soonyoung’s hand, forgoing with his unbuttoned shirt in favor of distance Soonyoung from his offending cola. The shirt falls to Jihoon’s elbows, completely exposing his upper body. To Jihoon, it might not be much but to Soonyoung, his brain was already short-circuiting at the sight. He wanted to reach a hand out to touch the curious thing on Jihoon’s nipple but a voice at the back of his head was telling him that Jihoon would get mad at him if he did so he just stared, gaping again. 

“Kwon, you look like a fish right now. Stop staring.” but Jihoon was smirking.

The other tugged on his shirt, to which Soonyoung didn’t notice until Jihoon slips his hands under his shirt, against his stomach as he slowly and tantalizingly push Soonyoung’s dirty shirt up. It makes Soonyoung’s heart jump. He could feel the heat prickle his skin at the action. And just like that, he let Lee Jihoon undress him, not bothering to cover up anything since he was too captivated by the man before him.

“You know, you’ve bee staring quite a lot these days.” Jihoon notes as Soonyoung tries to make a beeline to his luggage. 

Soonyoung was still out of the loop as he circled his bed to their luggages. He grabs a clean sleeveless shirt from his luggage when suddenly, he was pushed down his own bed, Jihoon climbing on top of him, sitting right on top of his stomach. It makes Soonyoung gulp as Jihoon pull his shirt off completely, throwing it somewhere behind him. 

“What's going through the pretty head of yours Hoshi?” Jihoons asks in a sing-song way. A soft finger trails its way down Soonyoung’s jawline then down his neck where Jihoon drew small circles against the other’s collarbone.

Soonyoung was an honest man and all of that went straight to his dick. All the small pleasurable touches suffocated his member inside his sweats. He knew that Jihoon knew that he had been pinning for him for so long, ever since pre-debut. Jihoon was the unreachable even today but having moments like these what kept the feelings alive. Besides, they had been dating for 3 months now but every time feels like the first time for Soonyoung. So he was at the situation again, where his boyfriend was on top of him, teasing him relentlessly until he was rock hard under Jihoon’s scrutiny. If there was one thing Soonyoung noticed about Jihoon, the man was really dominant but Soonyoung had his ways to make the other submit. Tonight was just not his night as Jihoon leaned down to press kitten kisses along his jawline and neck. It makes Soonyoung’s breath hitch. 

But where’s the fun in that if he lets Jihoon have his way again? 

“This is all your fault.” Soonyoung mutters under his breath.

“What- whoa!” 

With a playful smirk on his lips, Soonyoung pushes Jihoon down, exchanging positions with his boyfriend. Jihoon took this as a challenge and was about to push Soonyoung off with both hands to reclaim his position earlier but the taller man holds both of his hands and presses them against the soft mattress beneath him as Soonyoung leans in for a hungry kiss. Jihoon instantly becomes soft as tongues meet. The warmth pulsating through Soonyoung’s body easliy sipping in Jihoon’s body. He could feel himself heat up from the kiss. Soonyoung’s tongue knew what to do to elicit moans from Jihoon. Being trapped beneath his boyfriend like that, with their tongues playing inside their mouths, causing slick wet sounds from time-to-time, turned on Jihoon fast. It was like being intoxicated but this one didn’t leave you after a few pills, this one stays for days and even bothers you at the idlest of times. 

“Mh!" 

Soonyoung had nipped at Jihoon’s lower lip in the midst of the make-out session. It surprised him how aggressive Soonyoung was that night. Aside from the usually nips here and there, Soonyoung was also grinding his hips against him, causing Jihoon’s sensitive body to overheat faster than usual. With one last lick against Jihoon’s tongue, Soonyoung pulls away quite satisfied at the breathy mess Jihoon had become. Again, Jihoon’s nipple piercing caught his eye. Stopping his hips for a while, Soonyoung pulls Jihoon up, motioning for him to move up against the head board. Jihoon swallows the saliva that had gathered in his throat and did as he was told to. He watches as Soonyoung crawl over him, planting kisses down his neck and shoulder once he was close enough before settling on his nipples again. One hand rubbed and pressed the unpierced nipple while kissed, licked and sucked on the pierced on, occasionally pulling at the piercing itself to draw out a few breathy moans from Jihoon. Under Soonyoung, Jihoon could only squirm. Ever since he got that piercing (stupid Mingyu) he had been hyperaware of it. Even the slightest graze from hugs made him feel things he was still denying at that point. Watching Soonyoung play with his nipples, Jihoon couldn’t control the embarrassment he felt. The action made his heart beat crazy and he knew for a fact that he and Soonyoung wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight. 

A warm tongue glaze over Jihoon’s perked nipples. Soonyoung moved from one nub to another, giving each equal amounts of attention. He knew Jihoon was growing impatient with how much he kicked but Soonyoung wasn’t quite done with his boyfriend’s nipples. With both hands, rubs Jihoon’s nipples with two fingers, twisting and pulling them lightly as Jihoon draw out slightly higher moans. 

“Y-you... stop teasing me already...” 

It was a weak complain but Soonyoung knew it was time to move on from Jihoon’s nipples. With one last kiss on Jihoon’s piercing, Soonyoung moves downwards. 

Jihoon felt thankful that Soonyoung finally let go of his chest. He could hear the unzipping of his pants, felt Soonyoung’s warm hand running through his body as the man above him discarded all the clothes Jihoon had on, leaving him completely naked. 

“Hey Ji.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Close your eyes.” 

“Why?”

“Just do it.” 

Jihoon pouts. Half of him was scared of the implication but this was Kwon Soonyoung, this man was whipped for him and compared to the dangers of the world, he was safest around Soonyoung. Closing his eyes, Jihoon waited.

Once Jihoon had closed his eyes, Soonyoung grabs two scarves from his luggage. He used one to tie Jihoon’s wrist together while the other was used to cover his eyes. Realizing what was happening, Jihoon growls a little to which Soonyoung chuckles at. 

“You and your kinks.” it only makes Soonyoung laugh. 

“That’s not even the most of it.” 

“So you’re telling me there’s more?” Jihoon tilts his head, unaware of how Soonyoung was looking at him.

“You’ll know next time.” Soonyoung could only grin.

Soonyoung runs a delicate finger over Jihoon’s body; starting from his pierced nipple down to the v of his torso where he strokes Jihoon’s length. Because of the blind fold, Jihoon’s surpised gasp doesn’t go unnoticed. Pulling one leg up, Soonyoung placed kisses on Jihoon’s creamy skin. It starts from the side of his knee traveling dangerously low to his inner thigh where Soonyoung nipped and sucked, leaving a few small marks here and there while his other hand continued to give slow strokes on Jihoon’s already hard cock. 

Losing his sight magnified the sensations Jihoon was feeling. He knew how Soonyoung worked him up but the nips on his thighs surprised him nevertheless. He had no idea what was going on and all he could rely on was whatever Soonyoung was giving him. It was frustrating but at the same time quite arousing. 

Grabbing both legs up, Soonyoung gives Jihoon’s length a slow lick before taking the length in his mouth, making sure it was slow enough for Jihoon to know he was deliberately doing it to tease him. He could feel a twitch on Jihoon’s legs as he continues with the slowly movements, humming occasionally to feel those legs shake. Since Jihoon couldn’t see him, the shorter man opts for grabbing him by the hair, his mouth hanging open as he forced Soonyoung to move faster.

“m-move faster... So-soonyoung...” 

Soonyoung could only hum, sending another wave of pleasure throughout Jihoon’s heated body. Well, Soonyoung wanted to be inside Jihoon soon so he moves his pace. Gradually, he starts to increase his speed, bobbing his head to match the thrusting of Jihoon’s hips. 

_THUD!_

“Wh-what was tha-aah-t? Ah!” Soonyoung paid no mind to the noises coming from the room next to theirs. The room next to theirs was Mingyu’s and Wonwoo and Soonyoung could only guess what the two were doing. 

With the slick wet sounds Soonyoung was making and breathy moans escaping Jihoon’s lips, it didn’t take long for Jihoon’s climax to build up. Soonyoung sucked him off as if his cock was ice cream, licking along the length then sucking the tip before taking it all in again. He bobbed his head faster, feeling Jihoon grip on his hair.

“I’m going to...! M-move your head!”

Jihoon screams but Soonyoung was never really the type to listen. Instead, he keeps his fast pace despite Jihoon’s efforts to push his face off his hips. He pushes forward, Jihoon’s member slipping inside his throat as the other released down his throat. Jihoon curls around Soonyoung’s head as he cums, his body shuddering as slowly get down from his high. Satisfied, Soonyoung pulls away from Jihoon’s length, looking up to stare at his boyfriend’s flushed face. Saliva ran down the side of Jihoon’s mouth from all the moaning which made it harder to look away. Jihoon was truly delectable that Soonyoung would do all of that again if he could see such a face often. 

“You didn’t... have to swallow it, idiot.” Jihoon pants. 

“I wanted to. You were really pretty back there. Now get on all fours baby.” 

There was that petname. 

Well that only meant this was the point of no return.

Moving his exhausted body, Jihoon rolls on his stomach, kneeling away from Soonyoung as the other grab a bottle of lube from his luggage. He discards his sweats then as he smeared a generous amount of lube on his hand. With one last glance at Jihoon’s ass, Soonyoung sticks a finger in Jihoon’s tight orifice. He could hear the hitching in Jihoon’s breath as he pushes in deeper, curling it inside slowly. 

“Calm down baby or you won’t get to enjoy it much if you tense up so much.” Jihoon could only make a noise from his throat.

Soonyoung thrusted his finger in for a minute before adding a second. This time, Jihoon arcs his back a little, drawing out a long throaty moan which makes Soonyoung’s dick jump again. Soonyoung really, really, wanted to enter but considering their sizes and all, he didn’t want to hurt Jihoon in the process so he took extra time to prepare his boyfriend who was sensitive above all. 

Luckily, Jihoon relaxed faster the usually that Soonyoung was able to add a third finger in, thrusting them in simultaneously as Jihoon moaned away on a pillow, biting at the softness as his legs start to shake from overstimulation again. He knew he wasn’t going to last long with how Soonyoung was touching him.

“So-soonyoung... Please....” He breathes out, swallowing yet another moan that was forming in his throat. 

“Please what?” 

“I want you...”

“To?” Soonyoung smirks. 

“I want you to enter me already!” Jihoon screams on his pillow, muffling majority of what he said.

Soonyoung found it adorable that he had to chuckle. He pulls his fingers out and smears lube on his length, stroking it for a while before aligning himself Jihoon’s entrance. 

Unaware of the movements behind him, Jihoon jolts in surprise as he felt Soonyoung’s tip push in. His mouth hangs open as Soonyoung slowly pushes his whole length in, noting how his own legs shook from the immense amount of pleasure his body was receiving. Jihoon took deep breaths to steady his pounding heart but Soonyoung had other plans. The taller man didn’t wait for Jihoon to settle, he started moving his hips, slowly at first until he could move to the pace where their skin would smack, breaking the silence in their room with the sound of skin on skin. Soonyoung was a different person when it was just the two of them. From the usual bubbly person everyone knew was this impatient man behind Jihoon. Not that he hated it but it always surprised Jihoon whenever Soonyoung took control of things. 

One of the things Jihoon learned about Soonyoung in their three months of dating was that he had varied kinks. One was the knack for tying Jihoon up, another was the blind fold and the other...

_Smack!_

“Mh! That hurts...” which was quite the opposite. Jihoon liked the sting from the slap on his ass, it gave contrast to Soonyoung’s cock thrusting inside of him. 

“Tell me something Ji.” Sweat drips down Soonyoung’s temple, his hair sticking on his forehead. “Were you purposely teasing me the whole day?” 

“Wh-ah- what do you mean?” a loud moan escapes Jihoon’s lips as Soonyoung take a hard thrust forward, forcing Jihoon to crawl closer to the headboard. 

“Today when S.Coups was telling us who gets to room with who. I saw you whisper in his ear.” 

“I don’t know what you’re saying- ah!” Soonyoung slaps his ass once again, fondling the reddening flesh to ease the stinging.

“Don’t lie baby. That’s bad.” Soonyoung was clearly enjoying it. “Tell me” he thrusts forward, eliciting yet another loud moan from Jihoon as he move forward from the force, leaning against the headboard for support. 

“Fi-fine.. Mh... I did ask.. Seungcheol.. Ah. Happy?” Jihoon could only imagine the smirk on his boyfriend’s face as he confessed. 

“Definitely. Oh and another thing...” He could feel warm hands caressing his ass cheeks, getting ready to strike in case he didn’t give Soonyoung the answer he wanted. “Was it your plan to strip tease earlier?”

_Busted._

It wasn’t exactly a fool-proof plan. The idea just came while he was looking through the window. Jihoon had noticed how Soonyoung was looking at him from the window’s limited reflection and out of sheer temptation, Jihoon thought it was a good idea to tease his boyfriend knowing full well that Soonyoung was more than whipped for him despite the three months they had been together. 

“N-no...” Jihoon lied. Of course he knew that Soonyoung knew. He just wanted the consequence that was in store for lying. 

_Smack!_

“Hah.. Maybe.” Jihoon could feel the sweat running down his thighs from the constant friction they’ve been doing for the past half hour. The one thing he loved about Soonyoung was his stamina for these things. He didn’t have much himself, his knees were already giving out, but with Soonyoung, he didn’t mind getting exhausted. 

“I’ll reward you if you tell me honestly.” 

Soonyoung had leaned in to whisper in his ear, his voice laced with lust that Jihoon had to beat himself to calm down or he’d reach his climax faster just from his boyfriend’s voice. Taking a deep breath, Jihoon readies himself in between his beating heart and Soonyoung’s thrusting. 

“I a-admit I pla-planned it.... Ahn!” Soonyoung thrusts in deeper, using the moment to untie the Jihoon's blind fold.

But that wasn’t all. He puts Jihoon on his back, pulling both legs up as he rests them on his shoulders. Jihoon could see how Soonyoung’s hair had stuck to his forehead from all the sweat he has perspired throughout their fucking. 

“Good boy.” Soonyoung smirks as he pounds harder, kissing the side of Jihoon’s knee as he aimed for the right spots that made Jihoon see stars. 

_Thrust._

“Ah! R-right there! Mmh..!” Jihoon gasps as Soonyoung grazed over that certain spot repeatedly. He was close, he was really close and he couldn’t form enough words to tell Soonyoung about it. “Hnn! D-don’t...!”

A hand wraps around Jihoon’s sensitive cock as he reaches his orgasm. His toes curl as he releases into Soonyoung’s hand, his muscles tigtening around Soonyoung’s still hard member while his toes curl from the pleasure his whole body was riding out. 

He looked beautiful like that, Soonyoung thought. Even with saliva running down his mouth and tears bubbling in his eyes, Jihoon looked beautiful. Making a mess of that was Soonyoung’s twisted mission. 

Even as Jihoon rode out his orgasm, Soonyoung was almost at his. Once the other had loosened around his cock, he pulls Jihoon on his lap and starts thrusting again. With bound hands, Jihoon rests his arms on Soonyoung’s shoulder, letting the taller man have his way completely. Soonyoung’s hard thrusts edges him closer to another orgasm. Jihoon was embarrassingly still turned on about the cock inside him that hides his face on the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, muffling his moans as Soonyoung thrusts in him thoroughly. He grunts as he releases inside of Jihoon, holding him close as he took in the scent of sex between them. Jihoon feels Soonyoung’s cum inside that it was enough to make him reach his second orgasm that night. For a while, they remained in each other’s arms, breathing heavily against each other. 

Soonyoung pulls himself out of Jihoon and rests his forehead with Jihoon’s, smiling as they revel in the afterglow. 

“Tired?” He asks Jihoon. The other could only nod.  Soonyoung kisses his forehead lovingly.

“Can you take these off?”Jihoon brought his bound wrists in front of Soonyoung. Once off, Soonyoung massaged the reddened skin, kissing his wrists as he mouthed a little apology. It makes Jihoon smile. 

They move to the other bed where Soonyoung cleans the both of them. He assumes the role of the big spoon as they laid with the lights off, only the illuminating city lights visible from the window Jihoon previously stared out from. 

“You awake Ji?”Soonyoung asks, playing with Jihoon’s short hair.

“Mh.. Kind of. I might fall asleep soon.” at that, Jihoon yawns, turning around to face his boyfriend’s face.

Soonyoung caresses Jihoon’s cheek and plans a kiss on his forehead once again, smiling at how much warmth his chest was feeling at the moment. This was one of those moments Soonyoung liked the best. When they lie in bed, faced together with just the two of them, the intimacy after sex or during snippets of their daily lives feed on his feelings for Jihoon. Usually, Soonyoung’s feelings for people disappear as fast as they come. But with Jihoon, it had a lot of downs. It started when they met during their pre-debut training. Jihoon was the fluffiest person Soonyoung’s eyes ever laid upon. But that was it, he wasn’t fluffy at all. Jihoon was like Satan’s incarnate. He laughed at people who got pranked by, he laughed at people getting hurt, he laughed at other people basically, but there was more than Jihoon’s laughing and cheerful face. He was also very talented. He had matched Soonyoung’s stamina in dancing. He so good at dancing that Soonyoung had to stop and watch every time and having the same Jihoon he had been fawning over for years in his arms... Soonyoung couldn’t be happier.

“Hey Ji.” 

“Go to sleep Soonyoung...” Jihoon groans. 

“Saranghaeng.” Soonyoung scrunches his face, the way he knows he looks like a hamster everyone claims him to be. “Dangsin eopsin mot sara.” 

Jihoon opens his eyes when he hears those words spilling from his boyfriend’s mouth. What was with this attack? Did Soonyoung just say he couldn’t live without him? It makes Jihoon fluster. He pinches Soonyoung’s cheeks and leaves a small kiss on Soonyoung’s lips, a small smile gracing his features.

“Nado saranghae, Soonyoung.”

At that moment, it felt like the world had slowed down. The beating of their hearts becoming one as they held each other in their arms. Soonyougn was happy. Jihoon was the happiest. He had never felt this way before and only Kwon Soonyoung had made him feel this loved in his 21 years of existence. To any deity up there, Jihoon thanked the heavens for giving him Kwon Soonyoung. He will never take this man for granted even if it meant death.

* * *

 

Seungcheol looks at his wrist watch irritatedly. Where was Soonyoung, Jihoon, Mingyu and Wonwoo? They were supposed to meet for breakfast 20 minutes ago! Looking at the other members, Seungcheol motions for Chan to come with him. The both of them climb back up the floor they were all checked in, Chan making his way to Mingyu and Wonwoo’s room while Seungcheol go the Soonyoung and Jihoon’s room. He takes the master card for their group and places it at the lock surface, the door unlocking before him. He takes a deep breath as he pushes the door open. 

“You guys-” Seungcheol stops on his tracks as he finds Jihoon sitting at the edge of his bed, hair in all directions while wrapped up in a blanket. Obviously, he was naked given that the composer only bothered to cover his upper body and very little of his legs. Seungcheol could see the bite marks on Jihoon’s knees and thighs. “Where’s Soonyoung?”

“Bath. We just woke up.” Jihoon yawns. Seungcheol raises an eyebrow.

“WAAAAAH!” Seungcheol turns his head to the noise. He dashes out of the room and runs to Chan, find their dongsaeng covering his face against the hallway wall. “I didn’t see anything. I didn’t see anything. I didn’t see anything...” he mumbles to himself. 

“What happened to you?” Seungcheol asks. The door to Mingyu and Wonwoo’s room was closed. “What did they say?”

“They’ll be out in 10... I’m sorry hyung but I’m going to go down first.” 

A frazzled Chan fast walks to the elevator and disappears. Seungcheol tilts his head in confusion, looking back at Soonyoung and Jihoon’s room where Soonyoung had finally gotten out of the bathroom. 

“You guys move faster okay! Meet you in 10 at the lobby!”

Just as Seungcheol was closing the door, he gets a glimpse of Soonyoung kissing Jihoon’s forehead. He wasn’t sure of what he saw but it made him happy nonetheless. They were bound to happen, everyone already said so. 

**Author's Note:**

> Saranghae - a cute way of saying i love you in Korean  
> Dangsin eopsin mot sara - I can't live without you  
> Nado Saranghe - I love you too


End file.
